Beast boy's True Love
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: It's been a couple months since Terra has retuned to the Titans and started her relationship with Beast boy back up again. But does Beast boy truly love her? or do his feelings reside elswhere? Rated T for sexual references.


Raven sat on the bed in her room meditating.

She was having a difficult time controlling her emotions lately.

Well, she always had difficulty with that, but it just seemed to have gotten worse within the past couple of months.

Why you ask? It was simple, Terra had gotten her memories and powers back and had returned to the Titans again a couple months ago.

Now this wouldn't have bothered her so much but as soon as she retuned, Beast boy had immediately started his relationship with her back up again.

Again, you're probably wondering why she cared. The fact of the matter was Raven liked Beast boy, as more than a friend, and she had been having these feelings for him ever since after the Malchior incident.

She could never admit her feelings to him though, how could he ever possibly love her? She was a hideous half demon and Terra was a beautiful blonde.

Raven felt her stomach clench in disgust at thinking about her.

She was jealous, she knew she was, and that's partially the reason why she was currently meditating.

Raven even remembered that one time her and the other titans had visited Tokyo, she was insanely jealous when she kept hearing Beast boy mention "impressing hot Japanese girls" that was the reason why she had hit him so many times during that trip.

Which she knew only made things worse, why would Beast boy have feelings for someone who abused him both verbally and physically?

Raven let out a long exasperated sigh, as hard as she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about the situation.

Raven finally decided that she had enough of meditating for the day, and she pulled her hood up as she exited her room and made her way out into the hall and into the main room.

As soon as she entered, she saw Beast boy and Terra sitting on the couch together.

Beast boy was holding the blonde girl in his arms as he pulled her close and whispered sweet nothings into her ear which made Terra giggle in delight.

That practically made Raven want to vomit, although, she couldn't help but wish she was Terra at the moment.

As soon as Beast boy saw her though, he pulled away and looked up at her.

"Oh hey Raven I didn't hear you come in."

Raven just glared at him from beneath her hood and exited the room.

Beast boy looked confused. "What's her problem?" He asked looking up at Cyborg.

"I don't know BB; she's Raven she always acts like this."

"I know but it seems like she's been doing it more and more to me lately, like she's mad at me or something."

"Well you didn't pull another one of your pranks on her, did you?" Cyborg said giving him a stern look.

"No of course not, besides I only did that that one time because I was trying to make her laugh."

"Well that worked real nicely, didn't it?" Cyborg said sarcastically. Beast boy glared in response.

"Forget about her Beast boy, now where were we?" Terra asked pulling him close to her.

Raven stayed in her room the rest of the night, mostly reading and meditating, doing something to take her mind off of Beast boy and Terra.

Once night came, Beast boy and Terra said goodnight to each other and the two of them entered their rooms.

As he lay down in his bed, Beast boy couldn't help but notice that his relationship with Terra was not as good as it used to be, when he kissed her, there wasn't that electrical tingling feeling of love and excitement that he used to get. In fact, he even refused to sleep with her, she had asked Beast boy many times about it but he always responded with, "I'm not ready for something like that yet."

But Terra was patient; she would always wait and try again another time. Beast boy was getting worried; he didn't want to stay in a relationship with her if it lacked that special feeling anymore.

He also regretted trying to tell her this, he knew if he did, it could ruin their friendship.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but before he could even think about it anymore, he fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Beast boy got up early and went into the main room to get some breakfast. As he entered, he immediately saw Raven sitting at one of the tables with a cup of her tea in one of her hands. "Oh hey Rae, did you sleep good last night?"

He asked with a sweet smile. Raven blushed slightly. "As a matter of fact, I did." Raven said giving him a small smile in return.

Just then, Terra entered the room and wrapped her arms around Beast boy's waste.

"Morning sweet heart, sleep good?" She asked nuzzling her cheek up against his neck lovingly.

Raven's face then instantly fell and she got up from the table and started to leave the room.

"Raven wait!" Beast boy called after her. Raven just walked even quicker as a response. "Damnit."

He muttered beneath his breath.

"Let her go Beast boy, she doesn't want anything to do with you."

Beast boy became angered at this and he pulled away.

"You don't know anything, she's my friend and I want to find out what's wrong with her."

"Well incase you forgot, I'm your GIRLFRIEND Beast boy, you need to worry about me, not that creepy witch."

This made Beast boy snap.

"Not anymore, because I'm done with you, consider this relationship over, how could you treat my friends this way? You don't care about me or my friends, you only care about yourself."  
Beast boy said holding back tears as he ran out of the room and into his own.

Star fire and Robin then immediately entered the room.

"What happened in here friend Terra?" Star fire asked innocently.

"Yeah we heard yelling." Robin said with a solemn expression.

An evil smile than came over Terra's face. "Oh nothing, Beast boy and I just got into a little misunderstanding, but he's going to be just fine trust me."

Meanwhile Beast boy was lying face down on his bed with his head in his pillow.

"I can't believe it, how could she treat Raven like that?" He thought.

"I thought she was a better person than that, but I thought wrong."

His mind then wondered back to Raven. He remembered that ever since Terra had returned, Raven had been acting differently towards him. Then it hit him like a brick wall.

"_Was Raven JEALOUS?"_ He thought shocked.

"_But if she's jealous, does that mean that she LIKES me?"_ Beast boy thought even more shocked.

Beast boy had a hard time believing that Raven even liked him as a friend, let alone something even more.

Beast boy knew that he always had feelings for her, ever since her met her, he found her mysterious and beautiful. That had always been the reason why he told her his jokes, he wanted to make her feel good and lighten up.

But NEVER in a million years would he ever think that she could like him back. That was part of the reason why he fell for Terra, he liked Terra, but he knew that he wanted to start a relationship with her because he thought that she was the only girl who could love a green freak like him.

After she had broken his heart so many times though, his feelings for her began to diminish.

He then remembered when she had rejoined the Titans again a couple months ago, he had been ecstatic, but even then his relationship with her lacked that special"feeling" he was looking for.

Beast boy felt awful about how he made Raven feel, and the thing that was even worse was, he didn't even know he was doing it!

Later that night, Beast boy had went into town to purchase some flowers that he was going to give to Raven as an apology for the way that he made her feel isolated and left out for the past couple months.

Now, he wasn't just trying to make a move for a new relationship real fast like that, he was just going to give the flowers to her as a friendly gift.

Once he returned to the tower it was about 9:00 pm, he looked all over for Raven but he couldn't find her.

Then suddenly he spotted her in the main room, but before he could even say or do anything, Terra came up from behind him and embraced him in a hug.

"Ohhh Beast boy, you got me flowers?, I knew you still loved me!" Terra said placing a kiss on his cheek.

As soon as Raven saw this she felt her heart crack in two and she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Raven no wait!" Beast boy shouted, running after her before Terra could stop him.

Raven then rushed into her room and slammed the door on his face.

"Go Away!" Raven shouted in anger.

"Raven please, I just want to talk to you."

"Why don't you talk to your precious girlfriend?" Raven hissed.

" Listen I know that you were jealous Rae, because you had feelings for me."

Just then Raven's door flew open which made Beast boy step back. Raven pulled her hood down and she looked hurt.

"Don't say it, I already know what you're going to say, that you like me as a friend, but you could never like me the way you do her, that's okay nobody could ever love a hideous freak like me, but I was hoping you could, I just wanted you to love me, but I realize that that could never happen." Raven said, her voice cracking as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Raven I do love you, more than anything, and I broke up with Terra earlier today."

Raven's eyes flew open, it seemed to good to be true, did Beast boy just say he loved HER?

"You-you what?" Raven stuttered in shock. "I broke up with Terra after she insulted you in the kitchen earlier today."

Raven looked confused. She had insulted her? She was going to aska bout that but decided to let it go. "Well how come you got her flowers then just a couple minutes ago?"

"Those were for you Rae, but Terra's in denial about our break up and she thought I got them for her." A small smile then began to from on Raven's face.

"Listen Rae, I've loved you ever since I first met you, that's why I always tried to make you laugh and lighten up, but I knew you could never love me, and that's why I got into a relationship with Terra because I thought that she was the only girl who could ever love me."

"You thought wrong." Raven said beaming as she wrapped her arms around his neck while Beast boy wrapped his arms around her waste as the two embraced in a very passionate kiss. Raven couldn't believe it, he was kissing her, of all people, not Terra, Her.

This made Raven's heart practically fizz in delight.

As Beast boy kissed her, the tingling feeling of pleasure that he had been looking for retuned, and he knew now that it was never going to leave, now that he was with Raven.

Once the kiss was broken, Beast boy looked up at Raven as he held his arm out. "Here are your flowers."

Beast boy said smiling up at her sweetly as he handed her a huge bouquet of beautiful blood red Roses.

Raven grabbed them as she embraced him in a hug.

"Oh Beast boy, I love you so much, you don't know how happy this makes me." She said tears of happiness running down her face. "I love you to Raven, I always have." The changeling said closing his eyes and nuzzling his head up against her cheek sweetly.

Just then however, Terra walked by.

"Hey Beast boy where are my fl- BEAST BOY! What are you doing hugging and giving MY flowers to that- that DEMON!?"

Terra said making a face in disgust.

Beast boy practically let out a growl as he pulled away from Raven.

" First of all, these are RAVEN'S flowers, they were never yours, second, She's my new girlfriend, that's why, I already told you that you and I were through, but you didn't listen, and if you don't like it, you can just LEAVE, I don't want to be with someone who treats my friends like this anyway."

To say that Terra was horrified would be an understatement.

"FINE!" Terra screamed in pure rage. "That creepy bitch will never be able to love you the way that I can!"

Terra said slapping him across the face as she ran of screaming hysterically.

Raven then embraced Beast boy again as she placed kisses all over his slightly red cheek where Terra had hit him.

"It's okay Beast boy, don't let her get to you, she was out of line."

"I know Rae, but I don't care anymore, I only care about you now." Beast boy said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Raven sighed dreamily and she felt her hear flutter in delight, nothing could ruin this moment, she was with the person she loved more than anything.

The next day when Beast boy and the other Titan's got up, they noticed that Terra and all of her things were gone.

The other three Titan's were obviously shocked by this, but not Beast boy or Raven, they knew the reason why and they ended up explaining it to the others.

They felt bad at first, but after hearing how Terra had insulted Raven like that, they decided that maybe it was best for her to go. They then congratulated Beast boy and Raven on their new relationship, which made Beast boy and Raven smile in delight.

Later that afternoon, Raven was sitting on the couch reading as Beast boy came and sat down next her and he placed his hand on hers, which made Raven blush and smile as she pulled away from her book and embraced him in another kiss.

Once they pulled away, Raven looked up at him with a serious expression.

"Beast boy?"

"Yeah Rae?" Beast boy asked holding her against his chest.

Raven flushed. "Um I'm not sure how to say this but um, did you ever sleep with Terra?"

Raven asked her face turning bright red.

"No, I never did because our relationship began to lack that special "feeling" in it that I was looking for, in fact, I was planning on breaking up with her even before she insulted you, but why do you ask?"

Raven then gave him a small sly grin.

"Because, I wanted your first time to be with me." She said in a low purr.

Beast boy's face then lit up. "Oh and when will that be exactly?" He asked giving her a hot grin in return.

"Soon, but not right now." Beast boy frowned. "Awww why not?" He asked disappointed.

"Because, I want our first time together to be perfect, and right now's not the right time, especially since the other Titan's are up." "How about tonight then?" Beast boy asked huskily.

"Okay fine, but be prepared, I'm not going to be delicate with you." Raven said grinning up at him hotly while looking at him in the eyes, her amethyst ones meeting his emerald ones.

"I'll like that then." Beast boy said giving her a kiss on the forehead as the two embraced each other in another hug, both of them eager for night to come.


End file.
